


Shine Over Babylon

by woggy



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Canon Backstory, F/F, Misses Clause Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woggy/pseuds/woggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The boy’s tale was passed down through generations until it became legend... But then... a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed by the hero... once again crept forth from the depths of the earth eager to resume its dark designs. The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them... But the hero did not appear. Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods. In their last hours, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate."</p><p>- Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (prologue)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine Over Babylon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selahexanimo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selahexanimo/gifts).



A warm spring morning dawned over Hyrule Castle Town. Down in the streets, a few merchants were already setting up; a slumbering giant, slowly coming to life. The towers of Hyrule Castle overlooked the town, and in one of them a window was already lit.

"You know, it really does look quite nice done up." Impa said.

"I know, but then I go out and visit the people and it gets in the way and you know what riding does to it," Zelda replied.

Impa bit back a knowing smile. Oh, yes, she knew. That's what happens when one is bodyguard to the Princess of Hyrule. And this one, unlike her mother, had never been happy to stay cooped up in the Castle. No, this Princess was out and about, traveling to a different Hylian village or hamlet every other day, or so it seemed. Fortunately, this was a time of peace, so the King felt safe in sending Zelda out with only a single attendant.

Impa ran her hands through Zelda's tresses, untangling one particularly stubborn knot that would not yield to the hairbrush. "Of course you like the braid. it gives you a chance to shock the farmers."

Zelda turned slightly and gave Impa a mischievous wink. "That's not the only benefit. Don't try to tell me you're not a little bit protective."

Impa blushed faintly. "Well. It is nice."

The untangling complete, Zelda shook her head a few times. "Now, the braid, please? There's so much I want to get done today."

Impa chuckled as she carefully wove the princess' hair back into the single long braid. "Which makes it just another normal day for you, then?"

Zelda's reply was cut short by a small shudder that ran through the castle, almost like an earthquake. 'Unusual,' Impa thought, 'but nothing to worry about.' She hastily reconsidered though, after the princess slipped out of her hands and slumped onto the floor in a dead faint.

After a quick check of the princess' pulse, Impa sprang to her feet and headed out to fetch the medic. She hadn't yet reached the door when she heard a voice.

"I'm fine, really."

"Fine?" Impa turned back, skepticism written on her face. "Usually, 'fine' doesn't involve unconsciousness."

Zelda had the good grace to flush for a few seconds. "Well, yes, but...it's not me! Something's wrong with the Seal?"

Impa blanched. Her great-grandmother had helped the Hero of Time create the Seal of the Beast, and in the intervening years it had always done an adequate job at keeping the King of Evil contained. Legends of the Hero were still told, but on the whole Impa would much rather not need one.

"That would be..."

"Yes. Bad. That's why we have to hurry. I couldn't see what happened or why the seal is weakening; just that it is. Come on!"

Zelda was up and dashing for the door almost instantly, her half-done braid falling apart more and more with every step.

"You know I'm going to have to tell your father about this."

"And leave him to laugh at me again, for making up stories? This is _real_ , Impa. I promise we will come straight back and let him know if it's too dangerous, okay?"

Impa nodded, fractionally. It wasn't what she'd have preferred, but she was long used to compromises by now.

"Well, then, I suppose we should go get the horses."

***

Impa had been to the site of the Seal before; in normal times the stonework was bright and clean, and sunshine reflected into even the far corners of the chamber. It took her a second to realize the difference; weeds were starting to grow out of the stone carvings and she kept seeing shadows, in the corner of her sight, vanishing on direct inspection.

"I take back what I said. something is clearly not right here." Impa gestured to a crevice. "Do you see that?"

"I don't think so, what do you..." Zelda's voice cut off as she turned to face her companion. Impa immediately turned behind her, but saw nothing other than more shadows. Unsettling, but not an immediate threat.

"No...not there. You..." Zelda's voice was tinged with awe and a bit of fear as she brought her hand up to her eye, echoing the tattoos Impa had had inked there when she took her Sheikah vows. "It's...glowing."

Impa froze. Surely not...but everyone had said that the truthseeing was a legend, a gift lost since the time of her ancestors. And yet, when she looked at the princess, she saw...not just her traveling garb, but a faint echo of her royal raiment. And more, a small pendant hung around the princess' neck. It too began glowing, until eventually Impa had to look away.

"It's... a legend among my people, the ability to see...truth, for lack of a better word. I never thought that the power would show itself again, and certainly not to me."

"I can think of no better person." The princess smiled. "So, what do you see?"

The two turned their gaze towards the pedestal in the center of the room. Embedded within it was the Triforce of Courage, keystone of the Seal. Legend said it was placed there by the Hero of Time himself, to guard the seal when he could not. Scarce had the two women laid eyes on it when they noticed a jagged, ugly crack running from an edge almost to the center of the holy golden triangle.

"Oh no. That's really not good."

Impa was about to respond when she saw the Triforce shatter into eight pieces, and grow dim and faded. Scarce had she processed that sight when it reappeared, cracked but still whole, in the stone.

"It...broke. I think it was a vision, if not of now, then certainly of what is soon to be. We should get out of here. Quickly."

Zelda nodded, and they exited with due haste.

***

"...the Gerudo have raided the farmlands again, and we can't seem to figure out how they're getting past the patrols."

"This makes...what, three times this month, Captain? We only have so many guards for border patrol." Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, King, sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll see what we can do, but you know as well as I that diplomacy with the Gerudo has never been particularly effective."

"Indeed, sir. I'll see what I can do about soothing the ruffled feathers." Captain Cai turned and left, only to be nearly bowled over by a very disheveled Princess Zelda.

"Father! I have terrible news!" the princess exclaimed, barely even pausing to draw breath.

Daphnes cringed. He loved his daughter, make no mistake, but she was prone to...flights of fancy. A quick prayer to Nayru, that this be something easily resolved, was cut short mid-thought when she kept talking, not even waiting for acknowledgement.

"The Triforce is breaking, and I had a dream, and I read all the legends and nobody ever talks about what do do if the Seal goes away and Ganon is really scary and Daddy you need to DO something and..."

Daphnes held up a hand for silence when she stopped to take a breath. "The Seal is weakening? That is...preposterous. It has held since the time of your great-grandmother; why would now be any different? Choose something less...implausible next time you want my attention."

"Father, I'm NOT making things up and I'm serious about this and we do not have time to argue about it; you're the King, you need to Do something."

Suddenly, the doors of the hall swung open again, this time admitting Impa, who bowed deeply to the King. "My apologies, Your Highness."

Daphnes waved a hand dismissively. "It would be better if you didn't encourage my daughter; these interruptions on trivial matters are growing...increasingly wearying."

Impa stood up straighter and stared the King square in the eye. "Whatever she has told you about the Seal, Your Highness, is absolutely true. I witnessed the cracked Triforce myself, and there are...disturbing shadows at the site. This I swear, on my honor as a Sheikah."

"I will...consider it."

***

The shadows in the brickwork of the Seal building shifted, as if standing at attention. None of them had eyes, but there nevertheless a sense of...presence, as if they were all watching the Triforce of Courage. Watching and waiting. And then, one group of shadows flushed a deeper shade. A half-obscured figure resolved into a hand, encased in a mail glove. The hand paused, then shaped itself into a fist and swung directly into the center of the already-cracked Triforce. In an instant, the triangle shattered, scattering pieces into far corners of the room. Wherever they landed, the shadows eagerly swarmed, leaving a brightly lit space in the center of the room. A space now occupied by a tall figure in black and orange.

***

"Who's that, then?" the morning guard yelled down from his post at the castle's entrance. He hadn't seen armor like that anywhere, and it wasn't even remotely close to the Knights' designs, either. The armored figures looked...menacing, and the robed figure they gathered around radiated wrongness.

"We are envoys of Ganondorf, King of Darkness! We seek an audience with your king, to discuss terms of surrender." the robed one proclaimed. "Our lord has seen fit to show mercy on the residents of this land."

"You want to talk to the king, you'll make an appointment just like everyone else. Without those" He gestured to the massive swords each knight carried at the ready. "And, not that it's my business, but you might want to come up with a better story. Everyone knows that Ganon is dead."

The figure lowered its hood and stared directly at him. "Do they. How...interesting. Fetch your king. Now."

The guard shuddered, then quickly nodded assent. "It'll take a bit, you understand."

A slow nod. "We will wait."

***

He hadn't expected a response at all, much less a decisively panicked missive from the Princess. Not half an hour had passed before the King appeared at the guardpost, still noticeably disheveled and in need of another few hours' sleep. Not that he would ever say that, of course.

"Good morning, Your Highness."

"Morning it certainly is. As for 'good', that I'm still looking..." The king stopped mid-sentence as he got a good look at the supposed envoy. "Nayru protect us. Those are Darknuts."

"Darknuts, sir?"

"Very capable swordsmen, incredibly tough armor, and utterly sworn to the service of Ganon." The king's face had gone incredibly pale, and the guard could tell he was falling back on memorized textbooks to cover some furious mental backpedaling. "Legend says they vanished after the fall of Ganon, but if they're here, that means..."

"Sir?"

"It means I owe my daughter an apology." With that non sequitur left unaddressed, the King stepped out onto the balcony proper to address the strangers.

"You say you come on behalf of Ganon?"

"We do."

"Why should I believe you? Surely you must see that your claims are indefensible."

The figure giggled. It was an eerie, unsettling sound, even in the bright morning light. "So you say, for now. Perhaps you will think otherwise tomorrow."

Daphnes fought down a rising wave of panic. "Nevertheless, without more proof, I will not make any agreement with you."

A curt nod. "So be it. That is...regrettable. We had hoped to accomplish this without bloodshed. You have until midday tomorrow." With that, the entire party abruptly turned and marched off.

***

"Your Highness?" Impa spoke up, shattering the silence of the Chamber of the Hero.

The princess opened her eyes. "Yes?"

"We've been here for hours. Nothing more is going to happen tonight. Come to bed."

The princess slowly unfolded, then strode quickly over to stare in the face of her friend. "I have to hope that the Hero will come. We need him. And I will stay here, praying to the Goddesses, for as long as it takes. Is that clear?"

Impa started to reply, then paused. Her shoulders drooped. "Ah...yes, Your Highness."

Zelda twitched. "You know I hate it when you call me that. This is important, Impa, you know that."

"Important it may be; I just don't see how prostrating yourself on a stone floor all night is going to help. Come and relax. Please?"

"No. This needs to be done."

Impa quietly nodded assent. "Let it not be said that I did not try my best."

***

The morning sunlight streamed through the window, falling on the sleeping face of Zelda. Impa stood at the foot of the bed, watching carefully.

"Wha... sun? **Impa!** " All the sleepiness vanished from her eyes in an instant as the princess whirled to face her friend. "I told you I was staying all night."

"And so you did, Zelda. Until you fell asleep on the stones and I brought you back to a more...comfortable resting place."

"...and the Hero?"

The princess' quiet desperate hope was woven tightly through those four syllables, and it broke Impa's heart to deliver the news. "No sign. I'm sorry, Zelda."

With a sob, Zelda threw herself at Impa. "But we need him. He must be here. He...has to be."

Impa held the princess until the shaking and sobbing stopped. "Even without, we may still win the day. Come and get dressed; the King has called for you."

"And you didn't tell me earlier?"

"I judged that you needed the rest."

Zelda smiled wryly. "Indeed I did. Well, best to get started. Don't want to keep Father waiting any longer."

***

"...and the Second Company will hold the south wall. Ah, Zelda. Good of you to join us."

"And where shall I stand, Father?"

"My daughter, last descendant of the bloodline of Hyrule, on the battle lines? Surely you must be joking."

"And why shouldn't I be? I can wield a bow as well as any guardsman!"

"Nevertheless, you shall not fight. Impa, take Zelda to Kakariko, where she will be safe."

Impa started to attention. "Your Highness, while I respect your authority..."

She was cut short by the King. "Yesterday you swore by your tribe and your history. Must I force those oaths upon you?"

"...No, Your Highness. Of course not. I shall do as you command."

"Good. Meet me in the workshop before you go; I have something you might find of use."

"Until then, Your Highness." Impa nodded quickly and turned to escort the princess, now too furious to speak, out of the royal chamber.

***

"Are those... Gossip Stones?"

"They are and aren't. Started out as such, but I have managed to make something more of this pair. Carry this one with you; my daughter will want it eventually."

Impa frowned at the king. "She's not very happy with you right now, you know. I can't promise she won't tell me to throw it away the instant she sees it."

"Then keep it hidden. She may need it, no matter the pain."

"What do you expect to happen here, Your Highness?"

"I don't know, not exactly. Consider this a...fallback option. One I desperately hope to not need to use. Still, caution may prove necessary."

Impa stared at the king. "Fare well." She didn't attempt to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

***

Two horses galloped across the Hyrule Field, headed for Kakariko.

"I still don't see why you didn't stand up to Father with me."

"I told you before, Zelda; I can't. Not if I want to remain true to myself. I swore an oath. Besides, do you know how much it would have hurt if anything happened? This way we can both be...safe."

As the pair entered the village gates, a tremor ran through the ground. Impa frowned. "Kakariko has never been prone to earthquakes. I wonder what..."

She was cut off by a gasp from the princess. "Look! The castle!"

From this distance Hyrule Castle was barely visible, but even from here, as the pair watched, an ominous rolling black thundercloud swept over the castle. It gathered in on itself, then shuddered and, in an instant, shifted shades from inky black to a pale grey.

"What in Din's name..."

The cloud kept the same shape, but quickly grew outwards, encompassing the entire sky. As the front approached the village, the newcomers were joined by the rest of the villagers, staring in shock and amazement. For though the clouds looked pale and harmless, a deluge poured out wetter and more torrential than had ever been seen. Then, another shock rumbled through the ground, and the princess fell to her knees.

"This is... by the Goddesses. She turned to face the villagers. "Everybody get down; hang on to something!"

The rumbling continued, and then the assembled populace gasped as the entire village rose upwards, carried on a spit of stone. Several of the buildings collapsed, though the windmill stayed mostly intact. The rain started to fill in around the outcropping; Impa was still a little incredulous at how quickly it was filling in.

"What are we going to do now?"

Zelda wrapped her arms around Impa and stared out across the rapidly forming sea. "Whatever we have to, to survive."


End file.
